The field of the invention is elastic resistance cord handles and training systems. Elastic resistance cord training systems are widely used for athletic training, as well as for physical exercise more generally. These devices or systems have handles attached to one or more elastic cords. The handles may be rigid handles, typically made of molded plastic, or the handles may be flexible strap-type of handles typically made of Nylon, canvas, or a similar fabric or braided material. The handles are designed to be gripped by the user's hand, and/or placed over the user's foot, or a fixed object.
More widely used elastic resistance cord training systems allow the number and type of cords to be quickly changed. This allows the user to quickly and easily adjust the desired resistance of the system. The engineering challenge in handle design is to provide a handle that allows quick and easy cord removal and installation, but that also securely attaches the end of the cord to the handle when the system is in use.